College Greek Life
by K8 the great
Summary: In which Hazel is in a sorority and her sorority sister, Piper, forces her to go to a frat party where she meets Frank. [Just a fluffy one-shot!] [Greek life in College AU]


Frazel fraternity and sorority thing? Idk where I got this idea but I've been working on this one-shot for a while. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hazel joined Gamma Alpha almost immediately in her freshman year. She was terrified of being friendless and knew that sororities were an easy fix to that issue. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to live in the house her first year -freshman dorming was mandatory at UC Berkeley- so she didn't meet Frank Zhang until her second year of college.

The first time she stepped into the GA House, she knew she had made the right decision by picking them rather than the snobby valley girls in Theta Phi. It was a cozy three story house with two person rooms and functioning plumbing, and the sorority's symbol was painted in a pretty gold on the front door. She often went there in her first year to watch movies with the rest of the girls, and once or twice she slept on her friend Annabeth's floor when Hazel's roommate brought back her drunk boyfriend. But actually having a room to _live_ in was different. Hazel felt at home in the comfortable baby blue room.

Her new (and significantly better) roommate, Piper, was nice enough; she was majoring in film production while Hazel majored in environmental studies, so they didn't always have much to talk about. In any case, Piper spent a lot of time at her boyfriend Jason's frat house.

"Why don't you come with me?" Piper would suggest. She always did, but Hazel had no desire to visit what was most likely a smelly house buried in guy underwear. "Come on, Hazel, it'll be fun! Maybe you'll even meet someone you like."

"No thanks, Piper," she would respond, and then give some excuse about a paper to write or some test she just couldn't fail.

But the day the semester ended and all the finals had been completed, Piper confronted her. "The semester is over, you have nothing to do and no way to get out of this. You're coming with me and Annabeth," she said.

"Annabeth is going with you?"

"Well, of course," Piper rolled her eyes. "Her boyfriend is in the frat too."

Hazel didn't know Annabeth, the quietest, most studious girl she knew, had a boyfriend. She wondered if he was nerdy too, and if their love had spawned over a book or something.

"You aren't getting out of this, so put on your shoes," she said. With a hearty, reluctant sigh, Hazel slipped on her Converse and pulled a beanie over her curls, trying not to notice Piper's smirk.

The PB house was blaring with music by the time they got there; red plastic cups filled with unknown liquids were strewn about the kitchen, and Hazel was right. It did smell. It smelled _intensely_ of body odor, socks, and something else she couldn't place. Maybe ham?

Piper led her into the living room where she shouted, "Hey, Jason! Look who I finally convinced to leave the house!"

Hazel's eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "Piper!"

A blonde guy made their way over to them. "Pipes!" he said. "So this is Hazel? Hey, I'm Jason."

Piper talked about her to her boyfriend? "Hazel," she said and put out her hand. Jason stared at her like she was an alien until she slowly dropped it back to her side. He turned to Piper, "You're right. Definitely Frank."

"Right?" Piper said.

"Who?" Hazel said.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get a drink." Piper then steered them into the kitchen where a couple was shamelessly making out against the fridge. Hazel had to physically hold in her discomfort; she _really_ wasn't a fan of PDA. She wrinkled her nose when Piper held out a cup to her. She tentatively grabbed it.

"What is this?" Hazel asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Happy juice," she said sarcastically. "It's just a drink, Hazel, let loose. It's time to have some fun."

She blushed and nodded. Then a short guy with pointy ears ran in and grabbed Piper. "Dude, Percy is doing a kegstand! Come on!"

"Shit!" Piper giggled and let herself get tugged away. "Annabeth must be pissed."

As Hazel's puzzled look, Jason leaned over and said, "Annabeth's boyfriend."

So Annabeth's boyfriend was a frat boy who did kegstands... Hazel puzzled over that fact and wondered how they ended up together. She walked slowly with her head down into the room where everyone had gathered; they were cheering loudly as a guy with dark hair guzzled at the keg. Annabeth stood against the opposite wall shaking her head slowly. Hazel moved so that she stood next to Annabeth.

Annabeth glanced at her and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Piper finally got you to come to one of these, huh?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Hazel replied. "I don't think it will happen again."

"Why not? You're not enjoying yourself?"

"Parties aren't exactly my scene," Hazel said. She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Don't speak too soon," Annabeth said. "I said that my first time too, but I started going out with Percy-" she nodded towards the boy on the kegstand "-and now I'm here every weekend."

"Not to sound judgmental or anything, but I'm probably not going to be dating a frat boy anytime soon."

Annabeth's mouth twitched up in a smiled. "You never know. I definitely didn't expect to find myself in this position."

"How _did_ you end up with a frat boy? I always pictured you dating a boy who loves books and quiet places," Hazel asked.

She shrugged. "Long story. I guess life just hands you some weird situations in the midst of all the stress from school. And I know Percy may seem a little... outrageous... but I really love him and wouldn't have it any other way. He's a godsend, I swear." A lovesick smile had replaced her expression of annoyance.

Annabeth was lucky. The girl was brilliant, bound to become the most influential architect of her day. Knowing her she'd invent something awesome and memorable like the dome or the arch. _And_ Annabeth was beautiful and apparently had a fun and amazing boyfriend. Hazel envied her.

"I assume everyone has already told you about Frank," Annabeth said.

"No," she said. "I mean, his name was mentioned but I don't know what Piper and Jason were talking about. Who is he?"

She smiled and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Hazel."

Hazel was getting pretty tired of being dragged places. "Nooooo, can't you just tell me who he is?"

"Nope."

" _Annabeth_."

"I'll tell you that he's the reason Piper has been pestering you to come here so much."

"Then I definitely don't want to meet him!"

"Too bad. You have no choice."

Hazel pouted and complained as Annabeth dragged her outside to the back porch where two guys stood talking, one extremely short and the other extremely tall. She realized the short boy was the one who had taken Piper away to watch the kegstand earlier. Suddenly, Annabeth pushed Hazel and shouted, "Run, Leo!"

Her and the short boy darted inside, and the door shut with a click. Hazel stared at the door in horror; she never would have suspected this; Annabeth literally locked her outside with a stranger- a _guy_ stranger. And it was cold out! Mid-December was not the time for star-gazing.

Finally, she turned her gaze on the guy. He was Asian, with kind, dark eyes; and he was tall (gosh he was tall), broad shouldered, and seemingly sculpted entirely out of muscle. Hazel was probably a dwarf in his eyes. She blushed and stared at the ground.

The guy coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "You must be Hazel," he said. "I'm Frank."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"I'm really sorry about all of this; I should have known they were planning something like this," Frank said.

"Planning?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Every time Piper comes over, she talks about you and how we need to be set up."

"Oh, um- I'm sorry about her," Hazel cringed. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if to shield herself from her roommate's irritating ways.

Frank chuckled. "Let's try and get back inside. I don't want you to freeze."

"Yeah you too," Hazel said and looked up at him with a smile. This guy was pretty nice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm Canadian!" Frank joked. "I've got ice and maple syrup running through my veins."

"And a stereotype for heart, it seems," Hazel giggled. "Well I'm from the South so I need as much heat as I can get!"

Frank gave her a goofy grin and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm, fair Hazel!"

Okay so she might have misjudged the frat. She was actually having fun with him and she didn't squirm or freak out when he didn't remove his arm. She didn't jump or gasp like she expected. Instead Hazel leaned in to him, laughed, and called him her knight in shining armor.

Maybe Hazel wasn't a partier with a booming personality and maybe she was a little behind everyone else socially. But Frank Zhang was charming and easy to talk to and she liked him from the start. Her sorority did ensure that she wouldn't be alone and provided her with the handful of girls she needed, but it was Hazel who ensured she would see Frank again when she asked him for his number that very night.

* * *

So yeah. I don't know how I feel about the ending. Leave me a comment to tell me what you think! Also, I'm considering writing another one-shot about how Annabeth and Percy got together. Tell me if that's something you'd want to read!


End file.
